We propose to continue holding yearly symposia, each dealing with a basic theme on the biology of skin. This series of symposis originated in 1950 at Brown University and have continued at the Oregon Regional Primate Research Center since 1964. The 1974 symposia, The Epidermis, will be held at Salishan Lodge, Gleneden Beach, Oregon, October 7-11. The proceedings will be published in a special issue of the Journal of Investigative Dermatology as Advances in Biology of Skin, Vol. XVI, The Epidermis, and are already in preparation. Our 25th anniversary in 1975 will have a little different slant. It is time to reflect on what has been accomplished and to contemplate what lies ahead. The title will be "Perspectives and Retrospectives in Cutaneous Biology." The meeting will be held at the Portland Hilton, September 5-8, 1975. Attendance will be 250 or more participants, all by invitation.